KILLER
by Rowse Stark
Summary: Edward Masen es un asesino a sueldo con una nueva micion.Tiene que matar a una mujer despreciable, pero cuando la conoce no parece tan mala como le contaron. Ahora tendrá que decidir en quien creer...y que se haya enamorado de su victima no ayuda en nada.


**Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la trama es mia.**

**Queda prohibido publicar mis historias sin mi consentimiento.**

PROLOGO

Detuve el auto en cuanto divise al chico del restaurante, apagué el motor y baje de mi precioso Auston Martin plateado. Le di las llaves al chico dándole una mirada amenazante y el asustado asintió y subió a mi auto para estacionarlo.

Suspiré y camine hacia las imponentes puertas del caro restaurante, miré detenidamente todas las esquinas viendo que había unas cuantas cámaras en la entrada. Las ignoré y caminé hacia dentro y busque con la mirada la salida de emergencia, con el trabajo que tengo es bueno ser precavido.

El restaurante era caro y frio, como todos en los que me reunía con los clientes que llegaban a saber de mi, en el interior vi al chico que me contrato y me sorprendí un poco pero lo disimule bien. El era demasiado joven como para querer asesinar a alguien. Pero mientras pagara no importaba.

El chico aparentaba tener unos 22 años, tenía aspecto de niño mimado, era rubio y tenía los ojos de un intenso y frio azul. Me senté en la silla y lo mire atentamente, esperando a que hablara, me gustaba dejar las cosas claras desde el principio y no andarme con rodeos.

"Habla" Le ordené en cuanto me senté, tomé el menú y me centré en las bebidas.

El chico pasó nerviosamente una mano por su cabellera rubia y un poco grasienta y miro hacia abajo.

"Tal vez deberíamos comer primero" murmuró.

"Te explicare como hago las cosas, solo dime que es lo que quieres y yo te dire si acepto o no" respondí cortante, el chico trago saliva. "¿Quién es el desafortunado?"

"Se llama Isabella Dwyer, vive en un mugroso pueblo llamado Forks que esta a seis horas de Seattle en auto.

"¿Qué es lo que hizo? Espero que te hayan dicho que solo mato criminales" le dije mirándolo fijamente. El chico tragó saliva.

"Es la bastarda de mi padre, no lo sabíamos pero el está en coma y su abogado nos hiso saber que tenía otra hija. Ella nos dijo que haría hasta lo imposible por quedarse con la herencia, incluso matar al propio Charlie, algo que sin duda haría pues ya a matado a su madre. Se comporto como una niña buena con el y mi padre le creyó y dejo todas sus empresas y sus vienes a su nombre. A nosotros solo nos dejo una pequeña porción de eso. Pero a nosotros no nos engaña y sabemos que solo quiere su dinero, no dejare que esa perra tenga lo que mi padre estuvo trabajando durante años. Ella lo acecinó, Lo vino a visitar cuando se recuperaba del infarto y desconecto su aparato de oxigeno. Gracias a Dios una enfermera llegó a tiempo y lo conecto de nuevo, pero el daño quedo hecho y esta en coma, solo estamos esperando a que concluya el mes para que sea la muerte definitiva"

"Si todo eso es cierto porque no la han detenido por matar a su madre y después por atentar en la vida de tu padre" pregunté alzando una ceja.

"Ella es muy inteligente, solo nosotros la vimos salir de la habitación de hospital y cuando entramos Charlie jadeaba casi muerto, y lo de su madre no lograron culparla porque la muerte fue muy extraña, paso en circunstancias sospechosas, pero después ella no lo confirmo y dijo que si nos metíamos en su camino nos asesinaría, mi madre esta muy asustada"

"Entiendo, puedes decirle a tu madre que puede estar tranquila, ella dejara de existir en breve" dije "Pero no te importa que sea tu hermana"

"Dudo que sea mi hermana, su madre era igual que ella, una ramera que se le ofreció a mi padre y luego llego con cuentos de tener un hijo que era de él. Pero ella no es su hija de sangre, Dwyer lo engaño también" dijo él con amargura.

"Isabella Dwyer ¿Eh? Sera fácil" dije analizando mis opciones.

"Tienes que matarla antes de que el plazo de coma termine y desconecten a mi padre, porque entonces serán entregados los vienes" frunció el ceño "Y tienes que aparentar que fue un accidente porque el estúpido abogado la protege y las sospechas de asesinato caerían sobre nosotros"

"No te preocupes Mike" dije su nombre de manera burlona "Se hacer mi trabajo"

"Tienes tres meses" dijo nerviosamente "Ella es una maldita y merece morir por quitarme…a mi padre"

"Y aquí estoy yo para darle muerte" dije asintiendo. El me miró y saco un portafolio metálico de debajo de la mesa.

"El dinero está adentro"

Tomé el portafolio y me puse de pie, el me miro confundido.

"Te llamare cuando me haya desecho de ella" le dije y Salí del restaurante.

_Isabella Dwyer…prepárate para morir._

**Bien, esta es mi primer historia en esta cuenta, en la otra ya no pude ingresar por olvidar mi contraseña xD**

**Esta vez me asegure de anotarla haha.**

**Bueno chicas, espero que les haya gustado este prologo.**

**Y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.**

**¿Review?**


End file.
